Una vez en la vida
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: San Valentín sucede una vez al año, pero hay cosas que pasan una sola vez en todo una vida... One-shot para el Concurso de San Valentín de Joha.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga Twilight / Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Una vez en la vida.**

**Por Diana DVF (Ranm..OCD)**

Una vez cada año, el mundo parecía tornarse en colores rojos, rosas y blancos primordialmente. Las florerías no se daban abasto para dejar satisfecha a la multitud que las desbordaba, era imposible conseguir mesa en un restaurante y hasta los locales de comida rápida permanecían atestados; también era posible ver una cantidad inusual de gente con paquetes y obsequios de todos tamaños provenientes de tiendas sofisticadas y joyerías. Todo ello señales inequívocas de una sola cosa: era el día de San Valentín.

Si yo fuera una persona normal, común y corriente no tendría porque afectarme negativamente esta fecha y celebración específicas, a lo mucho me quejaría de lo inaccesible que resultaban algunos sitios en ese día, pero no era así. Yo era la típica mujer amargada y soltera que se le pasaba refunfuñando, maldiciendo y quejándose de cualquier muestra de afecto, por mínima que fuera, que se cruzara en su camino.

Mis argumentos eran los de la mayoría que, como yo, también odiaban esa fecha: era una celebración vana y superficial, motivada por el consumismo, promovida fuertemente por las industrias que explotaban la idea de un sentimiento hermoso y profundo con el único objetivo de lucrar con las vulnerables emociones humanas; era un absoluto desperdicio de recursos de todo tipo y no merecía la pena siquiera dar una felicitación ya que el amor debe celebrarse todos los días y no, hipócritamente, un solo día al año.

Esos eran las excusas que defendía fieramente cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerme caminar por "el sendero del amor". Sin embargo, y aunque no lo admitiera ni frente al espejo, mi único motivo para despreciar y huir de aquel día rosa era el más obvio de todos: no tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlo.

Y claro, me refiero a una pareja, porque aunque es de lo más normal celebrarlo con amigos, lo que yo más ansiaba era conocer a un hombre maravilloso con el cual poder pasar el catorce de febrero, haciendo lo que fuera, pero siempre juntos.

Cualquiera podría pensar que a los veinticuatro años es imposible estar cansado y decepcionado del amor, pero así era como yo me sentía. Había pasado por unas cuantas decepciones amorosas que poco a poco habían logrado hacer mella en mi percepción del amor, distorsionándola al punto de que me había convencido de que el verdadero amor no existía en este mundo.

Supongo que gran parte de mi problema había sido tomarme las cosas demasiado en serio cuando únicamente era el momento de que fueran agradables y divertidas; había exigido mucho más de lo que el momento ofrecía y había idealizado a cada hombre con el que había estado hasta convertirlo en el príncipe azul de mi vida de cuento. Y claro, cuando descubría que las cosas no eran lo que yo creía, la destrucción en mi interior era devastadora. Así que para ya no lastimarme, comencé la etapa de "cero compromisos". Tampoco era partidaria del simple sexo casual pero sí me había implantado en el cerebro la idea de no dejarme llevar por ilusiones o alucinaciones y de preferencia no crear ningún vínculo emocional demasiado fuerte con el prospecto.

Pero mi naturaleza romántica se cansó pronto de ese estilo de vida y resolví dejar de lado el amor por un tiempo. Tuve una etapa de relativa y confortante paz de espíritu y cuando me creí capaz de buscar el amor nuevamente, me di cuenta de que absolutamente nadie llenaba mis mínimas expectativas. De nuevo temí estar buscando el hombre perfecto pero al analizarme me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era alguien real, alguien sincero, alguien maduro y diferente que no se volviera loco por cualquier minifalda, alguien que pudiera ser solo mío para que yo pudiera ser solo de él.

Pero no llegó y yo me cansé de buscarlo. Así fue que comenzó mi transformación en una odiosa que miraba con cara de asco a las parejas que se besaban en la calle y que rodaba los ojos con irritación ante muestras cariñosas o incluso ante una simple película romántica, en vez de suspirar con satisfacción como antes lo hacía.

De pronto sentí un empujón que me hizo trastabillar hacia delante al tiempo que escuchaba un airado ¡Muévete!

No podía creerlo; me había quedado inmóvil y absorta reflexionando sobre mi triste vida amorosa mientras contemplaba un precioso arreglo de rosas afuera de un florería, atestada desde luego.

Sacudí fuerte la cabeza y seguí caminando hacia la entrada de la editorial en donde trabajaba. El piso de oficinas estaba lleno de flores, regalos y globos en forma de corazón, además de que cada persona llevaba puesta una prenda roja. De inmediato me di cuenta de que mi camisa azul y mi falda negra no encajaban, lo cual supuso un alivio.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice desde el otro lado del vestíbulo mientras se acercaba casi corriendo hacia mí. - ¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué no te llegó el _memo_? – dijo mientras tiraba del cuello de mi camisa con desesperación.

Fingí que intentaba acordarme antes de contestarle.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al brillante memorándum que hiciste circular la semana pasada diciendo que hoy teníamos que vestir algo rojo?... No, no me llegó.

Le di una gran sonrisa mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada antes de, literalmente, arrastrarme hasta su oficina.

Al llegar sacó una bolsa de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y me la tendió de modo imperante.

- Póntela ahora. No me hagas enojar Isabella – la miré con ojos suplicantes y ella solo estiró el brazo aun más en mi dirección, al final suspiré y tomé la bolsa. – Buena chica.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué la prenda que tenía dentro, sosteniéndola solo con dos dedos de cada mano. La miré detenidamente. Era preciosa, desde luego: suave, fina y elegante seda de color borgoña, con cierta tendencia al estilo pirata y que ciertamente estaba hecha para destacar la figura femenina. Realmente era hermosa, la usaría con sumo gusto cualquier otro día. Mientras la miraba Alice había cerrado la puerta y las persianas. Después de unos cuantos gritos e inútiles intentos de escape, termine poniéndome la blusa en la oficina de Alice y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ella tomó mi camisa azul y la guardó en un cajón con llave, luego de lo cual dejó caer la llave dentro de su propio escote con una mirada retadora.

- Mensaje recibido.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a la mía aun refunfuñando. Ese día en particular no tenía mucho trabajo así que terminé más temprano de lo normal, igual que todos los que habían adelantado en días anteriores para poder salir más temprano aquel día e irse a celebrar. Alice intentó convencerme de que fuera con ella y otros compañeros a bailar y tomar algo, pero me rehusé de inmediato.

- Vamos Bella ¡Anímate! Presiento que hoy te pasará algo bueno.

- Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso, Alice. Tus presentimientos siempre fallan.

- Juro que esta vez es diferente.

Seguí negándome diciéndole que lo único bueno que me pasaría esa noche sería el pastel de doble chocolate que me aguardaba en el refrigerador. Y realmente lo creía así.

xxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento sentí unos brazos enormes tratando de triturarme. Después de unos segundos en los que creí que me asfixiaría Emmett me soltó y me dio un estruendoso beso en la mejilla. Iba muy bien vestido como para ir solo a comprar leche.

- Hola Emm ¿Harás algo especial esta noche?

- Así es Bells, planeo comerme entera a Rosalie -. Me dijo entusiasmado y con un dejo de salvajismo en la voz.

Me carcajee y le desee buena suerte mientras abría la puerta. Definitivamente Emmett y la rubia estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Bueno, el día había sido un asco y la noche no estaba mejor. La televisión estaba repleta de absurdas y predecibles comedias románticas y especiales de San Valentín, aunque el pastel, tal como esperaba, había sido glorioso. Apagué la televisión y me quedé sentada, quieta y a oscuras sobre mi sofá, con las palabras de Alice dando vueltas en mi mente una y otra vez. La inútil y vana esperanza se agitaba tímidamente en mi estómago aun cuando trataba de reprimirla. Al final, decidí que no tenía nada que perder y tal vez podría distraerme un poco del mortal aburrimiento que se había apoderado de mí. Me levanté y cambié los pants y la camiseta por una blusa de color azul cobalto y unos jeans informales pero fantásticos. Tomé el bolso y la tarjeta que Alice me había dado y salí rápidamente de mi departamento.

Caminaba con mucha prisa y no me fijé que una persona también se acercaba apresurada a la entrada de mi edificio. Choqué secamente contra la persona al tiempo que escuchaba un crujido y sentía algo cartilaginoso golpear contra mi cabeza. El impacto fue tal que me fui de espaldas y acabé medio sentada en la dura acera con el trasero dolorido.

Escuché un ahogado gemido de dolor y al levantar la vista me encontré con un encorvado hombre joven que mantenía ambas manos contra la cara intentando mitigar el dolor de su nariz. Me levanté rápidamente y con la voz nerviosa farfullé una disculpa al tiempo que movía las manos a su alrededor inútilmente intentando ayudarle.

Cuando, después de eternos segundos, se incorporó y me miró sentí que el mundo a mí alrededor se desvanecía. Siempre había pensado que cuando alguien decía que al estar con la persona amada todo dejaba de existir solo era una cursilería más. Ahora sabía que era completamente cierto; el cómo, cuándo, y dónde dejaron de existir y solo quedó el quién. Aunque había una diferencia sustancial: yo no amaba a este desconocido.

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Su voz grave, profunda y resonante me distrajo de la visión de sus gloriosos ojos verde esmeralda, algo acuosos debido al dolor en la nariz. Su cabello de extraños tonos bronce se mecía con suavidad al ritmo de la ligeramente violenta brisa nocturna de febrero y sus hermosos rasgos se suavizaron con una discreta sonrisa. De pronto, olvidé mi urgencia por reunirme con Alice.

- Ehmm… ¿Tú vives aquí? –. Pregunta idiota, si así fuera lo hubiera visto antes.

- No, solo he venido a visitar a mi hermano. Se llama Emmett Cullen ¿lo conoces?

- ¡Emmett! Claro que si, nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¡Que bien! Seguramente nosotros también podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Una sonrisa torcida relampagueó en su rostro de ángel y supe que estaba perdida. Este hombre sabía usar sus armas y una incauta como yo no podría contra él. Sonreí con cierta timidez al tiempo que abría la puerta del edificio de nuevo para dejarle entrar. Subí con él hasta el primer piso donde estaban mi apartamento y el de su hermano y entonces recordé que Emmett había ido a comerse a la rubia Rose.

- ¡Oh lo lamento! Olvide decirte que Emmett salio esta noche.

El desencanto se hizo obvio en su hermoso rostro pero fue rápidamente sustituido por una expresión calculadora. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que traía consigo una pequeña maleta.

- ¿Planeas quedarte con él? – de inmediato me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

Él rió suavemente antes de contestar.

- Solo el fin de semana. Como ninguno de los dos celebramos San Valentín decidí venir a pasar estos días con él, pero ahora veo que no fue muy buena idea. Supongo que es mi culpa por no haberle avisado.

Bueno, eso lo explicaba. Nos quedamos callados un minuto mirándonos con intensidad. De pronto se me ocurrió que era una grosería y falta de hospitalidad dejarlo esperando a su hermano en el corredor durante tiempo indefinido así que lo invité a pasar a mi departamento. Él aceptó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

- Por cierto, soy Edward -. Se presentó mientras abría la puerta.

- Yo Bella -. Dije sonriente.

Entramos y nos acomodamos en el largo sofá. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, comenzamos a hablar y no paramos, más que unos minutos para pedir un par de pizzas y después para pagarlas y comerlas. Había encendido el televisor para verlo mientras cenábamos pero ninguno soportaba la programación de ese día así que puse una película de terror de mi colección. Al principio fue una buena decisión aunque dejamos de prestarle atención a los pocos minutos para seguir hablando de cualquier cosa. Las horas pasaron fácilmente y yo me encontré deseando que la noche no acabara nunca. Estar con Edward era lo más hermoso que me había pasado en años.

Nos acercábamos cada vez más, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, y terminamos sentados frente a frente y muy juntos en el centro del sofá. La conversación se deslizó por terrenos íntimos y algo frágiles. Le confesé con cierta vergüenza mis pasados fracasos amorosos y el me contó un par de historias similares. Nos echamos a reír al darnos cuenta de que habíamos tomado la misma resolución de no dejarnos llevar más por las traicioneras corrientes del amor y, sin embargo, para ese momento nuestros labios estaban separados por escasos centímetros y nuestras manos comenzaban a viajar por los cabellos y el rostro del otro. Sin querer esperar más, unimos nuestros labios mientras él me estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y yo me colgaba de su cuello, encerrando mechones de su sedoso cabello entre mis puños.

Las horas volvieron a pasar con facilidad, mientras nosotros no dejamos de compartir profundos y deliciosos besos acompañados de sensuales, apasionadas, excitantes y electrizantes caricias.

Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, el ritmo de nuestro romántico y apasionado encuentro fue disminuyendo aunque la cercanía se mantuvo intacta. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras recuperábamos el compás normal de nuestra respiración. Nos reímos un poco antes de acurrucarnos en el sofá y quedarnos dormidos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Me despertó la suave luz filtrada por las cortinas blancas. Me moví poco a poco para no despertar al ángel que dormía a mi lado, aunque no funcionó. Despertó instantes después, regalándome la hermosa visión de sus ojos verdes soñolientos. Aun con cara de dormido me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me dio los buenos días. Ante aquel gesto suspire con satisfacción.

Edward y yo desayunamos juntos, nos duchamos y después salimos a dar un paseo. Él no volvió a tocar la puerta de su hermano. Estuvimos todo el fin de semana juntos y Edward comenzó a hablar de mudarse pronto a Los Ángeles para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Yo no puse objeción alguna.

Era extraño, absurdo, improbable, ilógico y otros adjetivos que denotaban lo raro de mi situación, pero si, estaba enamorada de nuevo. Y, gracias a Dios, esta vez era muy diferente de todo cuanto había vivido.

Las memorias de mis horrendos y pasados Días de San Valentín quedaron opacadas por el deslumbrante y bello recuerdo de aquel catorce de febrero en el que conocí a Edward Cullen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Una vez, cada año, el mundo se torna en colores rojos, rosas y blancos; se llena de flores, chocolates, globos en forma de corazón y regalos. Puede ser un día bueno o no. Para mí lo fue, ya que ese día conocí al amor de mi existencia y eso… solo pasa una vez en la vida.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es así voten por mí en el blog de Joha.**

**leovivoysiento . blogspot . com / 2011 / 02 / votaciones-concurso-san-valentin . html**

**Solo quiten los espacios.**

**Y también si no es mucho pedir déjenme sus reviews porfa ^^**


End file.
